


The day Steve Rogers received his first cell phone

by Ta_Moe



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Complete, M/M, Sexting, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, a bit cracky, phonesex, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Moe/pseuds/Ta_Moe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has a present for Steve - it's a cell phone. Poor Steve has no idea how to use it, so Tony agrees to help him... having his own agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„I gotcha something“  
Tony Stark was walking into the gym, where Steve Rogers was busy hitting a defenceless punch bag with his bare fists.  
“What?”, the blonde man asked a little annoyed that his training was being interrupted.  
Nevertheless, he didn't turn around or stop to look at his comrade.  
Tony just stood there, hands in his jeans pockets, leaning against a wall and watched the other man fighting an invisible battle.  
“So?”, Steve said again, breathing just a little faster than usual, “What did you want?”  
“I told you, I got something for you”, he removed himself from the spot he had been leaning against and took his hands out of his pockets, slowly walking up to the man who was to most people better known as Captain America.  
To Tony he was just a friend who in all honesty was way too innocent and gullible for his age.  
He shook his head, a small smile on his lips as he came up to Steve, chuckling slightly, as he put a hand on his shoulder and stopped the blonde in his tracks.  
“Captain, that's enough for today, don't you think?”  
Steve inhaled deeply, closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating, before standing up straight and turning around to face Tony.  
“Not that it's any of your business how much I train... but what is it?”  
Tony grinned, “Much better, Cap. Well... there's something I think every man has to have these days and I know from a couple of trusted and reliable sources that you in fact don't have that”  
Steve looked at him with a frown, “And what is that supposed to be?”  
“A girlfriend!”  
“What?”, the blonde exclaimed, but before he could do or say anything more, Tony had held up one hand in defence and corrected himself, “Of course not, don't be ridiculous. I meant this”   
He took a little blue box out of his pocket and handed it over to Steve.   
“What's that?”  
Tony stared at him and said in all seriousness, “This, my friend, is called a box, or some people refer to it as present or gift. Usually you open its cover and look what's inside”  
Steve just made a face and opened the present.  
“What the-”, the blonde began and then looked at Tony, before putting the lid back on the box, shoving it into the other man's arms. “I don't need it”  
“You do!”, Tony said serious and grabbed Steve's wrist, placing the box back into his hands with force, “You need it!”  
“I don't! I have one at home that works just fine!”  
“Yes, at home! So what if you are out?”  
“Then I'm not home and I don't need it anyway and if we need one on the job, we get these things from SHIELD anyway”  
Tony shook his head, “That's work, you need to stay in contact with other people even when you are out and about, Steve!”   
The blonde man looked the shorter one into the eyes, then back at the box and sighed.  
“Fine... whatever, but I don't know how to use it”  
“Don't worry about that, I'll teach you”, Tony said smirking, winking at him with one eye.  
“Even children know how to use a cell phone, Cap!”, he added before leaving.

Later that day, in the evening, Steve found himself standing in front of the STARK tower. He sighed but before he could even ring the bell, the door opened for him and JARVIS invited him inside, “You are being expected, Captain”   
The blond man smiled a little amused and ran one hand through his hair, shaking his head.  
“Oh, Captain”, Tony greeted him, once he had left the elevator to Tony's private quarters.  
The shorter man walked up to him, giving him a soft clap on the back.  
“You wanted to explain this... phone to me”  
“Yes, yes... one thing after another”, Stark said, walking around him and offered him a glass of sparkling wine. Steve simply shook his head and Tony shrugged, taking a sip of it himself.  
“Did you bring it?”  
Steve nodded and took out his new acquired cell phone, holding it up in front of himself to show it to his friend.  
Tony rose a brow, “I know what it looks like, I gave it to you”, he emptied his drink with one gulp and placed the empty glass on the table close by.  
“Well, let's see...”, he walked back to Steve and motioned him to sit on the couch.   
“Sit, it's gonna take a while, I guess”  
Steve frowned, but obeyed.

And Tony had been right.  
It must have been a while past midnight, not too long before the sun would have been rising again, that Captain Rogers left the Stark residence to make his way home to his tiny flat not too far away.  
Any other day Tony would have forced him to stay the night at his place, but that night he had other plans.  
Once he had settled down comfortably on his couch Tony took out his own phone, a smirk playing on his lips.

Steve still didn't see any reason for having this small thing in his pocket that was able to do as much as a room full of devices used to be able to do back in the days he had once lived in.  
He shrugged off his jacket and hung it over a chair, slipping out of his shoes and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer. He wondered why Tony didn't have something as simple as that at his house. Shaking his head in confusion about his comrade the blond man yawned and opened the can, drinking, while moving into the bedroom to sit down on the edge of the bed and he looked out of the window.  
A sudden beeping noise from his jeans pocket startled him a bit and for a moment he wondered where that had come from, until he remembered the whole reason for him being up this late.  
Therefore, Steve took out his cell phone and saw a little envelope blinking on the screen. Thankfully Tony had not installed anything like JARVIS that would speak to him, so he could simply read that he had received one new message. His second one, after Tony had sent him one to show him how it worked only some hours before.

Steve opened the text and frowned before shaking his head once again. “'Hey Cap, you sleeping or playing with your new toy? It's fun right' That man”, he sighed and started writing a reply, which took him a while and resulted in Tony sending a second text before he had even sent his first reply off.   
'Did you get my text?' Steve stared at it, his started message was saved for now in an extra folder.  
“Yes”, he wrote back in a haste.  
And only seconds later he had received another message from Tony: 'Because you didn't text me back'  
Steve frowned and looked at it. “You didn't even give me enough time to text back, Stark!”, he mumbled to himself a little annoyed and was about to shut down his phone completely when another text arrived.  
'R U sulking now, Cap? I know I'm 2 good @ this and u r still a beginner, my young Padawan'  
The blonde rose one brow and shook his head, finally finishing his text and sending it off: 'I am not sleeping yet, Stark. And if I find out you are using JARVIS to write me all this then that's cheating!'  
'I am not, just using my very own fingers – U R just SLOW', came the reply.  
Steve made a face, 'Well, I am sorry about that. - Sarcasm'  
'Who's this sarcasm guy 'n why did u quote him? 'n rly... r u srs? U r using commas + all this shit!?!??!?!'  
“What... of course? Why is he even asking that? And what's with all those... jumbled letters?” He looked at the text disapprovingly for a while, trying to figure it out. Then he gave up.  
'Can't you write like a normal person, Stark? I don't understand most of the things you are writing me.'  
'Ah, Cap, u r cute'  
Steve stopped breathing for a second when he received that text.  
“What?”, he made a face and rolled his eyes.  
'That's not even remotely funny', the blonde replied.  
'Oh, u think so? Mh... no, u r right.... coz it's too true – see I'm using more words than letters, just so u can understand what I'm writing – aren't I nice?'  
'No, and now good night. I've got things to do tomorrow – today, to be more precise – and I need to sleep'  
'Oh, yeah, I know what u mean – beauty sleep and all – night then and dream of stars and stripes'  
Steve sighed once again and turned his phone off, placing it on the bedside table.

The next couple of days Tony Stark kept sending texts to Steve Rogers, sometimes with actual information about his research but mostly things Captain America couldn't care less about.  
There was a text with a picture attached of Tony's breakfast – a pot of coffee he had bought in some shop that had a design that vaguely reminded him of his battle suit's colours – red, white and blue; a message that contained a couple of jokes about metaphysic and whatnot Bruce apparently had shared with him and Tony found so hilarious he had had to send them onwards to Steve as well, probably just to mock him; or texts in which Tony would use as many abbreviations as possible just to annoy Steve.

It wasn't until a whole week later that the texts took a turn and they started having short almost meaningful conversations even.  
Tony would write him a message telling Steve about a new gadget he had developed for his Iron Man suit and the blonde would honestly give his thoughts and their conversation would end with them talking about what they had for lunch, sometimes the weather and what they would do the following day.

One evening, Steve was sitting on the couch in his small living room, zapping through the TV-channels, after he had taken a shower, he received a text. He didn't look at it right away, because he even though he had gotten quite used to it by now, wasn't that dependent on it or desperate to answer all texts he got. Most of them were from Tony after all (actually 99% of them, since only once had it happened that he had gotten a text from someone else and that had been from Clint just to give him his cell-phone number – the others had had rung him so he had been able to add their numbers as well) and some could be easily ignored. Once he had found that nothing worth watching was on TV Steve decided to read the text.  
His brows furrowed as always when he didn't quite get what anyone around him was on about.  
'What are you doing?'  
He had actually bothered to write normally, Steve noticed and quietly appreciated that.   
'Watching TV, but it's nothing on, so stopped. Why?'  
'Just asking. I'm bored – on my couch, truly the TV is nothing to help you with that severe sickness of boredom'  
Steve chuckled slightly and leant back, replying instantly, 'Not everything was made to entertain YOU, Stark'  
'Oh? Are you sure? I think you were pretty much made to entertain – well, not me exactly, but you know what I mean ;)'  
No he didn't. Not really at least. 'Not exactly – I'm my own person, remember that Tony'  
'Oh, I do know that, believe me, I do'  
Steve frowned again. What did he mean by that now?  
'Do you. Well then if you are that bored then do something useful instead of sending me weird messages'  
'You think these are weird texts? Oh, you still have so much to learn, Cap'  
Steve's brows furrowed further. Sometimes he didn't get the other man at all.  
'What are you wearing right now?'  
The blond man stared at his phone, his eyes wandering to the wall behind the TV set then back at the screen. He was utterly confused. Why was he even asking this now? Certainly, Tony knew how to write weird texts.  
'Just shorts and a shirt – I was just in the shower. Why?'  
'…so is your hair still wet?'  
Steve rolled his eyes, 'Obviously, I don't blow dry my hair like other people, Stark.'  
'You really know how to ruin the mood'  
'I don't know what you are talking about. I'm tired'  
'Only shorts? Is it hot in your room?'  
“What is he...?”, Steve sighed a little annoyed and irritated and quickly replied.  
'If you are that bored that you want to come over so badly, just say so – there's enough room on this couch for two'  
'I am merely trying to show you the fun side of TEXTS, Steve!!!!'  
'And how is asking about my state of dress helping to achieve that, Tony?'  
'Okay... let's try this again'  
Steve looked at the text, brow risen and didn't know what to reply. It didn't matter in the end, because Tony didn't seem to have wanted him to anyway, he realised when a second text arrived.  
'I'm in my skin tight jeans and black Sabbath t-shirt and wonder what it would feel like to run my hands through your damp hair, down to your neck, where little water drops are tickling your skin'  
At that message Steve sat up straight at once, almost dropping his phone. He felt his heart skip a beat and his face flush.  
He didn't know what to reply exactly so he went with ignoring it, pushing his phone under a pillow on his couch. His lips pressed into a thin line he kept sitting there though, staring at an undefined spot on the wall behind his TV.   
Another text arrived, setting his phone off. Steve tensed and even though he had promised himself to ignore all arriving texts from Tony that night he ended up checking his phone anyway. Maybe it was from someone else, you never knew, right?  
'My right hand would travel to your front, stroke over your collarbones and slip accidentally under the hem of your shirt, while I blow hotly against your ear'  
Steve froze and stared. He simply stared at the screen of his phone and wasn't sure what to do now.  
Was Stark writing erotic mails to him or was he imagining things?  
He shook his head and pushed the phone back under the pillow, ignoring the buzz of a third text arriving.  
Steve got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, taking a beer out of the fridge and opened it. He went back into the living room, taking sips from his drink, eyeing his couch and the pillow, somehow expecting a man called Tony to suddenly appear there out of nowhere and shout at him why he was ignoring his texts.  
Another beep and buzz made him jump and he almost dropped the can this time. He ran his free hand through his hair and sighed, stomping towards the couch and sitting down again.   
With one swift move he grabbed the phone and opened his missed texts.  
It were only those two he had heard.  
'Then my hand would trail down your muscularly chest, rubbing and stroking your sensitive skin through the shirt'   
Steve swallowed soundly, still sitting a little tense on the edge of the couch.  
'I'd brush your shirt up over your waistband and move my hand under your shirt, running my fingers over your belly and around your naval'  
The blonde man sat into the couch a bit more, leaning back against the backrest, biting down on his bottom lip.   
He had totally forgotten about the can of beer in his hands and when another text arrived, 'Then my fingers would trail lower and lower, ghosting over the skin only an inch above your waistband'  
He couldn't help clenching his fist around the can without thinking that he crushed it and made a mess, beer spilling over his hands and the floor.  
“Shit”, he cursed and flung his phone onto the couch again.  
He jumped up to run to the kitchen and grab a wet towel, cleaning the floor and later his hands under the tab.  
When he came back he saw his phone was blinking, telling him he had received yet another text.  
With a flush on his cheeks he opened it, expecting one more of Tony's so called 'weird' messages, and couldn't help feeling a little disappointed at what he read: 'Okay, I'll stop here, sorry, u r probably asleep already, Cap. This joke went 2 far I know, sry, srsly. Good night'   
“But...”, Steve didn't know what he had been expecting. He hadn't replied to any of Tony's texts and here he had hoped to stay the sole focus of the other's messages after – he looked at the clock on the wall – half an hour?   
Slightly embarrassed he opened an empty text to reply – finally.  
He was way too nervous to think of anything good though – and he didn't even know why he had actually enjoyed this so far, but he was too tired and maybe even a bit too drunk to even question himself at that point – and thus quickly typed something so Tony would know that he had in fact not fallen asleep. 'I'm far from tired and wouldn't mind taking my shirt off anyway if that would be of any help?'  
Somehow, he felt silly writing this – especially to Tony – but at the same time it was easy, so much easier than talking to the man of iron. It didn't actually feel as if they were themselves but more like a game – as if he was alone even – a bit strange, but not unpleasant – no, far from that.  
'I'd very much like that, so I can start licking down your chest'  
Steve shivered a little at the text and felt a bit ashamed of feeling this way over a mere sentence. At the same time he wasn't sure what to reply to that or what to do next, so he sat there a bit lost for a second, before another message from Tony arrived: 'you have to really take it off though, you know? ;)'  
Steve blinked at the screen. A smiley face? Really? Then he blushed as he took in the whole meaning of the text and glanced around the room, wondering whether Tony had managed to install cameras in his flat somehow.   
That was impossible he thought and shook his head, replying quickly, without having removed his shirt though, 'What about you, aren't you going to take off your shirt?'  
For a second nothing happened but then a text arrived. 'You didn't take yours off did you, Steve? Come on. Man up'  
Steve felt a blush creep up his neck and to his cheeks, becoming almost certain that Tony had bugged his whole place and installed cameras in every corner.  
'How? I know you, Cap (there are NO cameras in your flat, stop worrying). So, come on, or I won't be able to satisfy you'  
The blonde blushed an even darker shade of red and his palms started to sweat, as he put the phone down for a second to strip of his shirt, tossing it at the far end of the couch.  
'I stripped off my shirt, happy now? You are a big tease, you know that, Stark?'  
'Yeah, but I'm good at it. Now I can finally move my hands freely over your body, your broad chest, tracing your abs and muscles, feeling your hot skin under my fingers'  
Steve swallowed hard and unconsciously licked his lips. This wasn't happening was it? He moved his fingers over the touch screen of his phone and replied trembling. It felt as if he was doing something forbidden – truth be told, he had never done anything like this before, so it was new and exciting if he was being honest and he tried to be a bit bolder. 'I place my hands on your waist'  
'I move so I straddle your lap and place kisses on your neck first, then your jawline, your chin... my hands stroking your chest'

 

Steve's hands curled into fists and he took a deep breath before he was able to focus again. He stared at the screen, thinking. What was a good reply? What did Tony expect from him? What was all this even? Just some prank? A joke? A game? He let his head fell back onto the backrest of the couch and looked at the ceiling. Why would Tony even write this kinda thing with him? It didn't make any sense to him. He replied anyway, trying his best to sound at least half erotic as his friend, 'I move my hands around your back, groping your bum'  
'I lick down your chin, suck on your neck and teeth your collarbone, while my hands continue stroking your chest, brushing over your nipples'   
Steve let out a long breath of hot air and shifted where he was sitting on his couch. He worried his own bottom lip, as he felt the tingly need to touch himself exactly where Tony had written about.  
His heart was thumping like crazy, blood rushing through his head at the mere thought of Tony actually touching him and that was probably already worrying enough.  
He let out another heavy sigh and wrote a quick reply: 'I let my hands slip under your shirt, caressing your back'  
'Your big hot hands on my skin make me shiver and I kiss towards your shoulder, my hands still roaming over your chest, then your sides'   
Steve swallowed soundly and he felt really hot. He wondered how Tony could even reply that fast and how was he able to think of all those things so quickly? Had he thought about it before? The blonde blushed at that thought and looked away from the screen for a second.   
Another text arrived and his phone buzzed in his sweaty hand: 'Your body is so hot, Steve, I breath hotly into your ear and my fingers stroke slowly down your sides right to your boxers'  
This was embarrassing and hot at the same time. Somehow he couldn't help himself closing his eyes and picturing Tony now half sitting on top of him, hands all over him. Steve had to bite down on his bottom lip to suppress a soft groan.   
“Shit”, he cursed quietly and quickly replied, before Tony would back off again.  
'Your shirt is in the way!'  
'Oh? Then maybe I should take it off?'  
Steve only nodded and even though he wanted nothing more than to finally see Tony without a shirt for once he could only imagine what he looked like. But imagining was better than nothing.  
'You should. Then I can kiss your collarbones and suck on your neck'  
'That sounds like a good idea to me'  
“Pff... back to his playful mood, huh?”, Steve chuckled and licked his lips.  
'My hands wander over your body – every single inch they can reach', Steve replied.  
'Mh... I like that... keep going – touch me'  
“Is he serious?”, Steve mumbled to himself, blushing and shifted on his couch a bit once again.  
'I suck on your nipples while I start unbuttoning your jeans'  
'Oh, you are getting better at this... I sit on your lap and rub my ass over your crotch... your cock'  
At that message Steve's whole face turned beet red and he felt all the blood rush from his head into his lower regions. He took one quick breath. His hand was twitching to do something – make him feel more, but he repressed the urge to touch himself. It didn't feel proper.  
Instead he typed a quick reply, 'I push your jeans down, groping your bum'  
'Mh... nice... I get up to take off my jeans then sit back on your lap, straddling you, now only in my boxers too... I kiss your jaw, then nibble on your ear, my hands stroking your belly down to your boxers, pushing inside, under the fabric...'  
Steve's heart stopped, at least it felt as if it had. His throat was dry and he couldn't wait any longer, he couldn't care any longer! And Tony didn't see him after all, did he? He wouldn't know, would he? Steve bit down on his lip contemplating until he drew blood, licking off the metallic taste. “No...”, Tony wouldn't know.  
'I tug on your boxers', he replied quickly, before leaning back into his couch even more, closing his eyes as he moved his hand inside his own boxers, to his cock. He let out a quite groan, as he imagined Tony's hand around his hard member.  
'I brush my fingers over your hard cock and take it into my hand, stroking you'  
Steve glanced at his phone and the arrived text, not replying for a second to tend to his own business. A buzz of his phone told him he had received yet another text.  
'You are hard, right? Coz if u r not, this whole thing is stupid and I'm making an idiot of myself'  
Steve flushed even more at that and felt his cheeks burn of embarrassment as he replied, 'I am, now GO ON!'  
It was a bit funny how he could see Tony's self-satisfied smirk in front of his inner eyes. Steve sighed to himself and let his head fall back onto the backrest of the couch, his eyes closed.  
His phone buzzed. 'I lean forward into your neck, sucking and biting it, while I brush my fingers over the tip of your cock'  
Steve shivered and groaned softly, taking a deep breath, trying to mirror with his own hands what Tony had written.  
'God, this is hot...”, he replied, not knowing what else to add.  
'I know... you are hot, Cap. And I remove myself from your lap to slide down from the couch and sit on my knees in front of you, smirking up at you'  
“Shit... what is he”, Steve cursed under his breath and let out another groan in anticipation.   
Another text arrived from Tony, 'I lean forward and lick up from your knee over your thigh towards your hard cock. I let my tongue flick over the tip – teasing you'  
Steve's eyes widened and he held his breath for a moment, until he had to exhale loudly.  
“Tony... Jeez”, Steve muttered and bit down on his bottom lip, unable to write a respond. What was he supposed to write as a reply to that even?  
He shuddered as he imagined Tony kneeling down in front of him, looking up at him wickedly, sticking his tongue out to lick over his hot skin.  
It must have taken him a while being lost in thoughts, because at some point he received another message.  
'Can I call you?'  
Steve stared at his phone, contemplating. If Tony would call him, it would mean they would have to talk and he would immediately hear his every reaction to anything he wrote – or said – and how would this even work with calling? The blonde blushed a deep red and shook his head. What was he even thinking? It wasn't as if Tony wanted to call him to go on with this, right? He simply wanted to say goodnight probably and go to bed?!  
'Sure', he replied with shaking hands.  
When the phone rang he was so startled, Steve jumped in his seat and almost let his phone drop – again.   
“Y... yes?”, he answered.  
“Hey”, came Tony's warm and low voice through.  
Steve shivered at his tone that wasn't as casual as it usually was.  
“Uhm...”, the blond man tried to begin, but was interrupted by Tony.  
“So, what are you doing, Steve?”, Stark hissed through the phone into Steve's ear.  
“Uh... what I'm doing? I... er”, he stammered, looking around a bit lost.  
A flush crept on his face as he quickly let go of his cock and pretended to be casual, “Sitting on my couch...”  
He could hear Tony's sigh and wondered if he was actually shaking his head.   
“Steve”, he began, “You are hopeless”  
He was chuckling, but it was a rather fond laugh and sent tingles through Steve's tummy.  
“Well... I'd love to see you there, on your couch, all naked and hard, sweaty and hot”, Tony whispered darkly.  
Steve felt goosebumps on his arms and he inhaled deeply.   
“I wanna lick your body down from your neck right to your toes”   
“God... Tony”, he almost groaned.  
“Mh?”, he could hear the smirk in his friend's voice.  
“St...op this...”  
“Are you sure?”, it was as if Tony was right there next to him, whispering into his ear.  
Steve closed his eyes, finally realising he wouldn't need them any longer.  
“Uh...”  
Tony was now definitely smirking on the other side of the line, “Do you want me to touch you? My fingers stroking over your sensitive thighs up to your hard and throbbing cock – in need of attention, hm?”  
How could anyone be this smug? Steve thought and let out a soft frustrated moan.  
“I wanna kiss your chest and lick over your pecs and then my tongue will trail over your nipples and I'll suck on them...”  
“Shit... Tony!”, Steve exclaimed a bit breathless, his heart beating like crazy.  
“I bet you look hot jerking off”, Tony went on, his breathing going a little ragged now as well.  
“TONY!”, Steve repeated and bit down on his lower lip, his fingers curling into fists.  
He wouldn't loose. He simply wouldn't.  
How could he touch himself while being on the phone with Tony?  
“Steve...!”, Tony moaned softly.  
Steve blinked and listened to the other's unsteady breathing through the phone. He had to blush even darker as he realised what Tony was probably doing.  
“Tony... are you...?”, he didn't even dare to say it out loud.  
“Mh?”, came the breathy response.  
“You know... masturbating?”  
Tony almost choked on his own spit, coughing at Steve's choice of words, “Wha... god, Steve... do you even know what you are saying? What kind of a turn off was that supposed to be?”  
Steve blushed and furrowed his brows, “I'm... sorry?”  
“God”, Tony groaned and laughed, “You are... really, one kind of a species”  
Steve sighed embarrassed. “A... am I?”  
“Is the part with coming over still an option?”  
Steve smiled to himself.  
“Yes”  
“Be right there”, then Tony hung up.  
'Hurry', Steve added in a text.


	2. Chapter 2

Less than twenty minutes later Steve Rogers was standing at his own front door, waiting for his guest to arrive. It was long past midnight and he had pulled up his boxers completely again but had left his shirt off. He felt an unusual tingle under his skin and in his fingertips as he stood there waiting. What exactly was he waiting for? He was clearly anticipating Tony's arrival, but what would happen after that he wasn't too sure about.  
When the doorbell rang he felt his heart skip a beat and his palms became even sweatier. He opened the door and saw Tony Stark standing there in front of him, wearing a black sleeveless shirt and his black jeans. His hair was a little messy and his eyes glassy.  
“Can I come in?”, Stark asked, waiting for Steve to get out of his daze.  
As soon as the blonde realised he was staring he shook his head and stepped aside, making space.  
“Uhm... yeah, sure”, he said embarrassed and looked away a little awkwardly.  
Tony took off his shoes and tossed them aside, stomping up to Steve who was just closing the front door.  
The second the door had shut Tony jumped Steve and shoved him against the wall behind him, kissing him deeply, his body grinding against the blonde's.  
Steve blinked at first, startled at the sudden move but soon relaxed into the kiss and placed his hands on Tony's hips, bending down a bit to accommodate to the shorter man.   
It had been years – decades – since he had kissed someone and it felt good to finally have some body contact again. Somehow it felt right, even though his conscience told him this was all but.  
“Mh...”, Tony groaned into Steve's mouth and started working on his boxers, shoving them down, his hand trying to find its way inside.  
Steve couldn't help the quiet moans escaping his lips as Tony started stroking his hard cock.  
“Tony”, the blonde panted, “this... why are you...?”  
“Shut up, Cap”, the other man said roughly and bit on his bottom lip, licking away the tiny bit of blood that came out, “No talking now, alright?”  
Steve simply nodded, scolded.  
They kissed and Steve finally surrendered completely to this new situation, holding strongly onto Tony's waist at first and then moved his hands up and under the other's shirt, brushing with his fingers over his hot skin.  
“Tony”, he groaned into Stark's lips and moved his hands to push his shirt up, but was stopped immediately  
“Don't”, Tony hissed and lead Steve's hands down to his jeans, giving him an imploring look, “Touch me”  
Steve stared at him, but obeyed, a little confused about this. He swallowed hard as he got around to open Tony's jeans and pushed them just enough down to get his own hands into the other's pants.  
The shorter man let out a gasp at the long wanted and needed contact, and bent forward, leaning his forehead against Steve's shoulder, moaning softly.  
A shiver ran down the blonde's spine and he bit down on his bottom lip, resting his head back against the wall.  
Then, Tony shifted a bit, until both their cocks were touching and he took them both in his hand.  
“Shit”, Steve cursed under his breath and gripped with both his hands Stark's shoulders.  
“Steve”, Tony replied breathlessly, kissing the blonde's neck, sucking the soft skin there, “You are so hot”   
Steve inhaled deeply and suddenly shoved Tony off a bit, kissing him eagerly and lifted him up. Tony let out a surprised shriek but quickly accommodated to their new position and moved his arms around Steve's neck to hold onto him, continuously kissing the blonde, who was walking towards the couch, not too far away from their current place. He let the dark haired man fall down on his back onto the sofa and followed him, sitting on top of him, smirking down at him, while pulling his pants of completely, tossing them aside.  
Tony's eyes widened a little in surprise but darkened fast, a grin making its way on his face. He brought his hands up to Steve's neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss, pushing forcefully his tongue between Steve's lips trying to fight a battle, the blonde wasn't even trying to win.  
They groaned into each others mouths as Steve slowly rubbed his crotch over Tony's, forcing their cocks to slide against each other. The sweet friction sent pleasant tingles down Steve's spine and he moved his kisses down to Tony's chin, along his jawline and down his neck, when the other tilted his head back a bit to give him easier access.  
When he reached the hem of Tony's shirt he found it rather irritating and annoying so he moved his hands underneath his shirt and pushed it up, against all Tony's protesting. “Stop moving”, Steve warned and grabbed both Tony's wrists into one hand, holding them up above his head, while he used his other to shove the shirt up as high as he could, until he could almost see his collarbones.  
He stared at the arc reactor gleaming ice cold blue in the middle of Tony's chest, surrounded by veins going away from it like branches or roots of trees.  
“Don't look!”, Tony growled and tried to get out of the blonde's grip.  
“Why not?”, Steve murmured and bent down to blow a kiss to the skin right next to where the metallic object was implanted in Tony's chest.  
“Just... don't”, he said, inhaling sharply, but slowly stopped struggling, “It's ugly”  
Steve shook his head, though Tony could only feel it through his hair tickling over his skin by the movement. “It's not... it's a part of you, and keeping you alive, Tony”, he whispered and kissed another patch of skin next to the rim, “It's beautiful... you are beautiful” At that he looked up at his friend, a gentle smile on his lips. Tony met his eyes and gave up all resistance to move out of Steve's grip. He couldn't help smiling back and his features softened. A sigh escaped his lips and Steve let go of his wrists.  
“You are...”, Tony said and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, “what they call a true gentlemen, huh?”  
Steve only looked at him, a little confused.  
“Uh...”, he suddenly groaned when Tony decided to move his hips again.  
“Come on”, he wriggled with his brows, “I may have said you are a gentleman, but that doesn't mean you have to keep that up”  
“Tony...”, Steve muttered and let out another soft moan, flopping his head down onto Tony's chest, right next to the arc reactor.  
“Show me, what you've got”, Tony whispered darkly and jerked his hips once more.  
Steve groaned and shifted a bit on top of Tony to look at him. Then he dove in to kiss his chest and licked his way down his tummy towards his thighs. He purposely avoided Tony's aching cock, as he moved lower and sat back on his legs as he sucked a red mark into the inside of his friend's left thigh.   
“Fuck! Steve!”, Tony swore and gripped hard into Steve's hair, “Come ON!”  
He was in so much need for direct touch right now, but Steve continued to tease him, once only he flicked his tongue idly over the tip of Tony's cock, making the other man shudder and throw his head sideways, biting down on his own fist.   
Somehow Steve had a vague idea of what he was doing, since he had slept with women before, so he knew what men liked, but something else was in the back of his mind, a faint idea he wasn't too sure about but made his blood boil and heart beat.  
“Tony...”, he hissed and licked the full length of his hard member up and down, before meeting Tony's eyes again, questioningly.  
“Yeah?”, came the breathless answer and Tony leant up on his elbows just enough to look at the blonde directly, “You can, you know?”  
Steve stared at him, fixing his brown eyes a little irritated, breath going ragged.  
“I want you to-”, Tony began and sat up completely then, moving forward to force Steve up a bit and whisper the end of his sentence into his ear: “fuck me”  
Steve's eyes widened and he almost forgot to breath. He choked and felt his palms getting sweaty.  
“Or are you too much of a girl to-”, but before Tony could even finish his sentence, Steve had pushed up his legs and moved him around so the other man was laying on his back again, his bum in mid air. The blonde bent down and licked tentatively between his cheeks and over Tony's twitching hole. Steve didn't know anymore whether his face was red from arousal or embarrassment.  
“Shit! Steve! God”, Tony groaned loudly and shuddered under the other man's touches.  
Steve's own cock felt heavy and was throbbing painfully but he didn't care. All he cared about right now was driving Tony insane, making him go undone under his doings.   
He pushed his tongue inside Tony's hole and could feel the shiver going through Stark's body at the sudden but obviously welcomed intrusion.  
“Yes... more... Steve... use your fin...gers”, the shorter man moaned.  
Steve obeyed and removed one hand from Tony's legs, supporting him with only one hand now, which was more than enough anyway with his strength and both their trained bodies, and sucked on his own fingers before he gently slipped one digit into the other man's ass and licking into him at the same time.  
Tony groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, resting his free leg on Steve's shoulder.  
“Tony”, Steve hissed and let Tony's legs down and shifted his position again until he had his knees on each side of Tony's thighs. “Lie down on your stomach”, he said darkly and kissed his ear.  
Stark obeyed and turned over. Steve smiled and placed his hands next to Tony's shoulders, propping himself up from the couch. He leant down to kiss his shoulders gently, butterfly kisses tingling over his over-sensitive skin.   
“Tony”, he hissed and licked his way up to his neck and ear, while he moved one hand back down between his bum cheeks, fingers ghosting over Tony's hole.  
“Come on!”, Tony growled and bucked his hips up impatiently, “Stop teasing me and get on with it!”  
Steve kissed his neck and blew hotly into Tony's ear, “Oh my, aren't we needy”  
The shorter man groaned and bit down on his bottom lip, “Yes... so what?”  
“Fine”, Steve chuckled and sucked on Tony's earlobe, licking it down to press more kisses to Tony's neck, his shoulders and down his spine.  
“Condoms are in my jeans, in the back pockets”, Tony said breathlessly, looking pointing at the floor, where his trousers lay.  
Steve shifted above him wordlessly and grabbed the jeans, searching the pockets until he had found what he wanted.  
“Ready?”, Steve asked when he had pulled the condom on his own cock and was kissing a trail down Tony's back.  
The other man bucked his hips encouragingly, “Yes, for fuck's sake, yes!”  
Without another word, Steve took hold of Tony's hip with one hand and used the other to ease his way into the man's hole. He let out a soft groan as he entered and pushed deeper, feeling Tony clench around him, hearing his gasps.  
“Steve”, Stark huffed, biting down into his arm he was lying on, “Fuck... you are big”  
The blonde couldn't help a blush creeping down his neck and for a second he wondered if he should stop, but quickly decided against it when he felt Tony's low moans and needy whimpers.  
“Tony”, Steve whispered and thrust hard into him.  
“Shit!”, Stark cursed and inhaled loudly, moving his hips towards the other man anyway, demanding more. “Keep going... move, Cap... for fuck's sake – MOVE!”  
Steve felt a shiver run down his spine at the others words and obeyed, starting to move slowly then faster in and out of him. “Tony”, he panted, leaning down to teeth his shoulders, licking, biting, kissing, leaving marks the shorter man would have to wear for the next few days.  
“Tony”, Steve repeated, pounding hard into his friend and colleague.  
“Yes!”, Stark gasped, moving one hand to his own neglected cock, “Don't stop... good”  
The blonde did as he was told but took a hold of Tony's hand, batting it away. “Let me”, he whispered into his neck, kissing away the sweat drops that were rolling down his hot skin.

It didn't take them much longer before they both came – Steve a bit faster than Tony, and he let his forehead fall down on his friend's back, closing his eyes in his orgasm for a moment, just to continue stroking Tony to his own peak only seconds later.  
They were still on the couch, Steve had moved back and was leaning back against the backrest of his sofa and Tony was lying on his stomach still a bit breathless.  
There was something in the air between them, but whether it was a a heavy or a light feeling Steve couldn't really make out. He felt content even though it felt a bit weird – not a bad weird, just different. Steve glanced sideways at Tony, who was quiet, trying to even out his breathing again.  
“Are you alright?”, he asked a little concerned.   
“Yeah”, came the muffled answer.  
Silence.  
This was becoming a bit awkward now.  
“Awkward”, Tony suddenly said, breaking the quietness, but he didn't look up or move for that matter.  
“Uhm...”, the blonde didn't really know how to respond to that. He had thought the same thing after all.  
“Well...”, Stark said and sat up, not meeting Steve's eyes and bent down to collect his trousers, “I guess... I better go now, you need to sleep too, don't you?”  
Steve watched him irritated. That wasn't the way these things normally went was it? At least not from what he knew.  
“Uhm... you can stay if you like”, he offered light-heartedly.   
At that Tony turned around, but not after having put on his jeans, no boxers though, and stared at him, “You want me to stay?”  
“Why not? Isn't that... what usually follows? And why would I throw you out?”, he got to his feet and stretched his arms before nodding towards a door that led to his bedroom.  
“Let's get some sleep”  
Tony shrugged and then a smile played around his lips, “Alright... if you insist”  
“I do”, Steve said cheerfully and smiled at his friend, “And I'm tired...”  
He walked ahead and opened the door to the bedroom, making his way to the king sized bed and scrambled under the sheets.  
Tony followed after a short while, “You gonna sleep like that?”  
He lay down next to him anyways, keeping a short but save distance from him and stared at the ceiling. It wasn't as if he was able to see anything, since it was late at night and dark outside as well as in the room, his arc reactor glimmering under the sheets, its light hidden by the duvet. Somehow Tony didn't feel like sleeping at all.  
“Good night”, Steve mumbled and shifted on his side of the bed.  
“Good night”, Tony replied and almost choked on his own spit in surprise when one of Steve's strong arms came around him and pulled him closer by the waist.  
“Mh...”, Steve muttered and buried his nose in Tony's neck.  
The other man blinked a little confused but he soon relaxed and smiled to himself. Maybe the next morning wouldn't be as bad as he had thought initially and they wouldn't have to pretend that nothing had ever happened. It seemed to him that Steve may have been on the more innocent and sweet, maybe even insecure side of the human beings, but at the same time he wasn't shy to take what he truly wanted or be bothered by what was offered to him.  
Tony turned a little in Steve's embrace and glanced at the shadow that was his friend behind him.  
He pressed a soft kiss to his temple and smiled, before he snuggled into his protective arms. If Tony had been a sappy person he would have felt like nowhere in the world could have been a better place to be than there – in Steve's arms – but Tony Stark wasn't sappy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an I-Phone OR Blackberry OR anything alike, my phone is simple because I'm just too stupid to use another one and I don't wanna spend so much money on a phone, so sorry if anything in regards to the mobiles sounds weird...


End file.
